Mystic or Mistake Messenger Part 1
by phantomstorymaker
Summary: She had a life, a family. She has a job, an obligation. Did they seriously expect her to just agree and stay there happily? No way. She's MC dammit, and she can do what she wants, but that doesn't mean that she'll just quit either. Whoever these people claim to be, they seem interesting and she's just as curious about them as they are about her. This covers just the first 4 days.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes mama. I'll be there next month, I know I promised to come this week but what can I do. I'm still your little girl mama, don't worry, no one can replace you."

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she shivered. "Yes mama. Next time I'll bring you here with me, then you won't feel so lonely in that house. No! I didn't say I'll sell it, I know how much it means to you. Maybe I'll see it I can transferred there...I know. Love you too. Please take care of yourself."

She skipped to a halt as she reached the transit. She noticed a mobile on the ground.

 _I wonder who could have left it here? It looks...woah...it's the latest model. Who could be soo reckless!_

The sound from her own phone reclaimed her attention, "oh no, nothing, someone dropped their mobile, I think I'll have to give it to the cops or someone at the desk here. Bye mom, I'll call you day after OK? Yes, love you too. Tell papa I said hi. Good night."

With that, she pocketed her phone and picked up the sleek new mobile from the floor. As soon as she did it, it began to vibrate. Curious, and figuring that the owner may be trying to reach it, she unlocks it, to find no password but rather a weird screen.

 **Unknown: Hello**

Should she respond? She wasn't sure, so she waited bit.

 **Unknown: Can you see this?**

... _maybe there's something that shows someone has seen the message, kind of like whatsapp._

But hey, at least this meant that she could find out if this person knows the owner of the phone or maybe is the owner and hence appeared as "Unknown", so she types in,

MC: Who are you?

 **Unknown: Finally connected, thank God.**

 **Unknown: I'm sure you're surprised.**

 _Yeah, no shit sherlock._

 **Unknown: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger**

 **Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. You see I just bought a new phone and had managed o install this private messenger before I had to get on my train. I didn't realise that I had dropped it off until later.**

 **Unknown: I wish I could meet you and get it back but I'm stuck where I am.**

 **Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app, hoping to get a reply**

 **Unknown: Since I am in another city, I can't get it, but maybe you could drop it off for me?**

MC: An address?

 _Wow. Stranger danger. This just seemed to be too well timed but then it could just be paranoia_.

 **Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up this favour when you may be busy**

 **Unknown: But still**

 **Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help.**

MC: First, who are you?

 **Unknown: *image***

 **Unknown: See, this is me in the photo.**

 **Unknown: Maybe this will help you see that I'm real and not suspicious.**

 **Unknown: Helping out would make God happy.**

 **Unknown: Oh sorry! I didn't mention it before, I'm religious.**

 **Unknown: Nevermind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out.**

 **Unknown: Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you when I get back.**

Well, she didn't have anything to do, plus giving him his phone directly will hopefully be less tiresome than giving it to the authorities, so she took the sub since surprisingly it was pretty close to her home. So even less of a hassle for her.

MC: Alright.

 **Unknown: Thankyou**

 **Unknown: Then I'll send you the address.**

 **Unknown: Now how do you do that...**

 **Unknown: Found it**

 **Unknown:** **address link**

The building was pretty nice, not great or new but pleasant. She went up the stairs and checked the mobile for the door no.

MC: OK. I think I'm there.

She noticed that there was password lock. Would this stranger give the password just so she could return it? The words stranger danger just kept playing in her mind but now in favour of the opposite.

Also the door had the _R.F.A._ inscribed onto it.

 _Must be his job or organisation or maybe just the building thing?_

The vibrating of the mobile got her attention.

 _Right_.

She's here for a reason.

 **Unknown: Are you there? ^^ see. Nothing strange.**

 **Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?**

MC: Yes.

 **Unknown: I'll send you the digits, try it.**

 **Unknown:** **Send digits**

MC: The door's open.

 **Unknown: OK why don't you go inside.**

 **Unknown: You can leave it on the table.**

 **Unknown: Th**

 **Unknown: ank**

 **Unknown: you**

No sooner that happened, the screen goes all wonky and next thing, a chat room has opened up.

Several people who seemed familiar with each were chatting.

 _Well this is going to be awkward._


	2. Chapter 2

She was too confused but curious about it and read the messages as they came. There was a small message indicating that "MC" entered the chat room.

 **Yoosung** : Failed my midterms fml T_T

 **707** : Cuz U played LOLOL all night lol.

 **Jumin** Han: If you want to work forour company, you should take care of your GPA.

 **Yoosung** : I'm still on the list?! +_+

 **Jumin** **Han** : Yes.

 **707** : nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol.

 **707** : in this day and age!

 **ZEN** : Lame. Its nepotism.

 **Jumin** **Han** : It's actually called recruitment.

 _Really?_ She felt that she sides with ZEN whoever that is on this matter. The names of some of these people seem familiar, but then again, it's a chat room...people create accounts and give themselves whatever usernames they want.

 **ZEN** : It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

 **Jumin** **Han** : whatever I couldn't care less what you say.

 **ZEN** : whats the difference between qulruitment and nepotism?

 **707** : I thought they were the same

 _Same 707...same._

 **Jumin** Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

 **Yoosung** : Oh... so you become a candidate for nepotism the same time your you're recruited!

 **ZEN** : sigh

 _Ooh cute emoticons! Maybe I should get this app for myself too!_

 **707** : wait!

 **Yoosung** : why?

 **ZEN** :?

 **707** : think someone entered the chat room;;

 **Jumin** **Han** : MC?

 _Well...shit._

She suddenly realized that she indeed had been reading private chat room messages. But...OH yes. "MC" That must be her. After all, she had just entered...suddenly.

Wait.

What happened with Unknown? And she's still in this apartment. She should leave. That mobile pinged again.

 **ZEN** : WTF! How did it get in here?!

 _Excuse me! I'm pretty much human._

 **707** : Hacker

 **Yoosung** : Hacker?! There's a hacker in over room!

 **Yoosung** : Sevnee do somdhign!

 **ZEN** : Hey, typos. -_- ;;

 **707** : wait a sec. I'm searching.

 **Jumin** Han: who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

 _Woah...Assistant. These are some weird ensemble of people...a weird role play chat? Pay attention to what's going and think about that later!_

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Yes, I am here.

 **ZEN** : You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : but I see something has just happened.

 _Thank you for making my entrance even more dramatic._ She was confused, and couldn't help but wonder when will they let her explain.

 **Yoosung** : omg

 **Jwmin** Han: why is there a stranger in the chat room?

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : No one can enter this chat room without installing the private app we use...it seems someone has downloaded the rfa messenger

 **Yoosung** : I thought seven only let us download it?

 **ZEN** : maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

 **707:** maybe

 **Jumin** **Han** : who downloaded it twice?

 **Yoosung** : not me!

Wait. So the mobile might to belong to one of these idiots. Great. That makes it soo much better. Geez, that guy now owes her-

Wait.

None of them have the same photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hesitantly, she types out hello while trying to think of a proper way to explain the situation.

 **Yoosung:** gah! It's talking

 _Last time i checked...I was still human._

 **ZEN** : so its not two smartphones.

 **Jumin Han** : Who is it?

 **Yoosung** : Find out what it is!

 _OK...I give up. Seriously dude?_

 **Jaehee Kang** : How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

 _Wow...so formal._

 **707** : oh wait!

 **707** : Just found something. This is weird.

 **ZEN** : What is it? Hurry and tell me.

 **707** : I traced the IP

 **707** : It's from Rika''s apartment.

 **Yoosung** : Rika's apartment?

 **Jumin Han** : Where was it?

 **Jaehee Kang:** The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified

 **707** : Anyway someone must have broken into her apt.

 **707** : It talked just now, so it must be a person ^^;

 **Yoosung** : So it hacked the program, Seven?

 **707** : yup

 **Yoosung** : Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?

 **Yoosung** : How did you get this app?!

 **Yoosung** : gah~so scared right now...

 **Yoosung** : I thought the apartment has a password lobk?

 **ZEN** : typo

 **Jaehee Kang:** I assume it was a break in.

 _Was totally not._

Last time i checked...I was still human.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Username "MC" I recommend that you confess.

 **ZEN** : Jaehee would you voluntarily confessto everything if it were you?

 **Jaehee Kang:** No, but it good to ask first.

Seeing that as her cue, she began to type, but paused as she saw the next string of messages coming in.

 **707** : lol

 **Jumin Han:** Quit shitting around.

 **Jumin Han** : MC...Who are you?

 **Jumin Han** : Reveal yourself, stranger.

 **Jumin Han** : If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

 **ZEN** : Stranger, you will pay? Lmfao

 **ZEN** : omg~*so scary*~

 **ZEN** : It might be a girl.

Apparently that message got her typing something else.

 **MC** : That's sexist.

 **707** : That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

 **ZEN** : I'm not famous;; just a bit recognisable.

 **Yoosung** : nah~ Look at the YouTube hits~

 **ZEN** : Dude stahp;;

 **707** : lolol

 **Jaehee Kang** : That video is still excellent no matter how many times I've watched it.

 **Yoosung** : Zen, when do you start your next piece?

 **ZEN** : ;;Don't know, it's up to the director.

 **Yoosung** : He's a celebrity lol! I'm going to tell everybody at school.

 **Jumin Han** : Hey.

 **Jumin Han** : Don't get distracted.

 **Yoosung** : Oh right! Username MC...

 **Jaehee Kang** : an abrupt stranger.

 **707** : My hands are shaking as I hack.

 **Jumin Han** : Who are you? Reveal yourself right now

 **Yoosung** : yeeees! Who are you?

 **ZEN** : Use proper english please.

 **707** : I'll hack in and find out...but I think it responded earlier.

 **ZEN** : Maybe

 **ZEN** : One of my fans

 **Jumin Han** : I doubt it. That person called you "sexist"

 **MC** : Of course, I couldn't even send anything else, none of you gave me a chance.

 **MC** : First reveal yourselves, I'm the most confused one here.

 **Jumin Han** : How fierce.

 **707** : lol. Definitely not a computer

 **ZEN** : Seems more normal than I thought.

 **MC** : What were you thinking?

 **ZEN:** Nothing ~nothing~

 **ZEN** : Are you a woman?

 **707** : Zen. Be more serious, plz?

 **707** : And wait a sec on the woman thing.

 **707** : Looking it up.

 _Wait...what? Isn't that illegal?_

 **Jaehee Kang** : Such a search violates privacy laws.

 _See? She gets it!_

 **707** : Ya. I'm only saying I'm looking it up

 **707** : No evidence that I'm actually hackginh

The girl just gritted her teeth. If what she read is right, this guy made this app and can control it as well. So...she's stuck.

 **Yoosung** : Seven, that's obviously a lie. Lol

 **Yoosung** : and I know that typo's on purpose

 **Yoosung** : Still...

 **Yoosung** : wont it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoosung** : so, should we... introduce ourselves?

 **Jumin Han:** Are you serious?

 **Jaehee Kang** : It's too early for that.

 **ZEN** : Hi. I'm Zen (24 yrs old) Musical actor...Don't look me up on the Internet

 **ZEN** : It's embarrassing.

 **MC** : -_- fine~ I won't.

 **Yoosung** : Zen, you're so brave!

 **Jumin Han** : Guess he wanted to show himself off...but looks like he failed. Looks like this stranger has some sensibility.

 **ZEN** : No way!

 **ZEN** : Photo

 **Yoosung** : omg...a photo too.

OK. She totally did not expect to see that. And yes...she had to admit, he's darn good looking. But did she recognise him? No.

 **Jaehee Kang** : My eyes have been cleansed.

 _Well lookie here! Ms uptight is actually a fangirl!_

 **Jaehee Kang** : Wait. I can't be like this.

 _No. Please be like this. We can fangirl together! You seem friendlier that way! Please don't go back to robot mode._

 **Jumin Han** : I see that he had zero interest in privacy.

 **707** : lolol

 **707** : My nickname's 707

 **707** : Real name's secret.

 **707** : Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

 **ZEN** : Your name's a secret, but not mine; ;

 **707** : U don't care anyways lol.

 **Jaehee Kang** : 707 has the strangest name, so I understand the secrecy.

 **707** : The name's too holy to be spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

 **ZEN** : Pray, yeah right;;

 **MC** : After reading that, I can't help but think that it's something angelic like Gabe or...Luciel or...something

 **707** : ...

 **707** : Anyway, just remember me as the 22 yr old hacker lol

 **707** : Where I live is also a secret.

 _This guy..._

 **MC** : Soo many secrets.

 **ZEN** : Soo many secrets;;

 **Yoosung** : I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student... 21 yrs old.

 **Jumin Han:** I don't know why everybody is introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.

 _To be honest I agree with you...but it doesn't mean this bothers me. I'm at least getting some info here!_

 **Yoosung** : photo

 **707** : So warm and fuzzy here.

 **ZEN** : Lol. Seven, you don't have any selfish to show?

 **707** : Nothing recent.

 **707** : Oh and also!

 **707** : Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 assistant nd 26 yrs old respectively.

 **707** : You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?

 **Jumin Han** : why did you say that?

 **707** : Doune you'd do it yourself.

 **Jumin Han:** Stop say hitting around.

 **707** : Oh, Fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

 **Jumin Han** : Hey.

 **Jumin Han:** Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

 **707** : Photo

 **707:** The cat's name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **707** : Oh. U already said lol

 **Yoosung** : That info is a bit useless...

 **Yoosung** : Were not even close to this MC person yet.

 _Aha! Finally acknowledged I'm a person now! Also...Jumin Han. Han...No wonder the name seemed familiar. Thank goodness they don't know my name yet. But I'll have to tell soon or maybe that Seven guy would tell._

 **Jumin Han** : Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger...

 **Jumin Han** : Idiot...

 **Jumin Han** : I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV.

 **Jumin Han** : Photo

 **707** : My precious privacy!

 **ZEN** : Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

 **Yoosung** CCTV screenshots omg

 **Jumin Han** : And Yoosung.

 **Jumin Ha** n: Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?

 **MC** : Lmfaoo

 **Yoosung** : Shocked Yoosung emoji

 **707** : That was so funn~~

 **707** : I want to see the cat again~

 **Jumin Ha** n: No _._

 **ZEN:** Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

 **Jaehee** : I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

 **Jaehee** : Could it be that we have a security breach?

 **ZEN:** True. MC, how did you get in here?

 **Yoosung** : Is it really in Rika's apartment?

 **707** : Yup. It's for sure…

 **707:** How did it get the apartment password?!

 **ZEN** : Where the hell is the apartment?

 **MC** : Well, I had found this mobile and messaged its owner and he sent me the address.

 **Jumin Han** : Chatting with a stranger…

 **Jumin Han** : How naive.

 **ZEN** : So cute lol

 **ZEN** : Went to a strange address to return a stranger's mobile.

 **Yoosung** : Don't listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous. Who knows if he's a bad man?

 **ZEN** : Kidnappers use this type of trick nowadays. What if that stranger was one of them? Ypu should be more careful.

 **Jaehee** : I agree. But she did do it for a noble cause

 **707** : Wait. Did that person use this messenger app to message you?

 **MC:** Yes. I assumed it to be another one of those messengers and thought he installed it in all his devices. He did say he only managed to install this app before he lost it.

 **707** : Do u have that person's username or chat record?

 **MC** : The username was 'Unknown'. And the record was deleted.

 **Jumin Han** : Does the username not exist? Why is it 'Unknown'?

 **707** : _I made it impossible to log in without setting a username._

 **707** : _Nothing's in the log…_

 **Yoosung** : What's a log? Is it a job title for online games?

 **Jumin Han:** Tree trunk

 **Jaehee** : It refers topast records;;

 **ZEN** : Tsk tsk everyone's so dumb

 **Jumin Han** : Never thought I'd hear that from you

 **707** : Omg lolol can't believe Zen just said that

 **Jumin Han** : The world must be coming to an end.

 **Jaehee** : Everyone please calm down. Let's look at the situation at hand.

 **707** : Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee** : Who do you think that 'Unknown' person is?

 **707** : Maybe…

 **707** : A hacker!

 **707** : I have everything covered!

 **707** : Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

 **MC** : Like I said, I was on my home and I found this phone and then this guy told me the address, pleaded me to drop it at his apartment.

 **MC** : He told me the password and I put it since I believed it to be his house, after asking him repeatedly if it's alright for me to enter his place.

 **707** : So...

 **MC** : Yes.

 **Jumin Han** : _I_ see…

 **Jumin Han** : That 'Unknown' person could have dragged you into this.

 **Jaehee** : I see.

 **707** : Anyways.

 **707** : _I_ should trace the person who distributed the app.

 **Jumin Han:** If what she is saying is true.

 **Jaehee** : I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

 **707** : Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

 **707** : I'll call and explain everything.

 **Jumin Han** : I can call.

 **707** : Already on it lol

 **ZEN** : Fast.

While they were waiting for ...V? Our Lady decided to think about this a bit.

 _...I guess they have all been introduced. Why does this feel like I'm the main character of some weird dating sim or story?_

Tsk tsk. We all can see where this going.


	5. Chapter 5

OK. Maybe it's time to just backtrack and think. Time for her to get the facts straight.

Her name is Mari Cheng.

She has her own small business...well being a psychiatric head for a large business company counts.

Then earlier today as she was going home, she saw a phone on the ground. She picked it up, it rang and she responded.

The caller claimed to be owner who was now out of the country and requested her to drop it at his place. That alone should have been the end of it but nooo, she liked to go out of her way to help someone. And was lazy to bother with the law, like who really does that anymore? Not her.

He knew the password for the lock so she entered after a slight hesitation. It was his place and he gave the permission. It should be recorded in their chat history.

However, the moment she entered, the chat room changed and she got involved in the rfa...which sounds familiar but she still can't seen to place it.

Now she's waiting with the other's for someone called...V to come and sort this mess.

 **MC** : Who's V?

 **ZEN** : V is… like our boss.

 **707** : The evil mastermind **.**

 **Jumin Han:** …or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

 **Jumon Han** : _I hope V comes and takes care of all this._

 **ZEN** : V's too busy these days to come chat… We'll get to talk to him because of this~

 **Yoosung:** We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.

 **ZEN** : Well… that's true…

 **Jaehee** : V should know that MC is here so let's just wait.

 **Jaehee** : Seven, are you calling him?

 **707** : Ya.

 **Yoosung** : But shouldn't we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?

 **Yoosung** : She has to know how serious it is that she's here!

 **MC** : ...I just want to go home...if it's a top secret thing or whatever, I can just leave.

 **Jumin Han** : What's more serious is that she's in Rika's apartment.

 _Who the bloody hell is Rika?!_ Just when she thinks she's getting ahead...

 **Yoosung** : That's true…

 **Jaehee** : I am always ready to call the police.

 **MC** : If I see one now I think I'll end up crying.

 **Yoosung** : Don't MC! She's not serious!

 **MC** : Because I could have prevented all this if I had just gone and handed over this mobile to the police itself like I had first planned.

 **Yoosung** : Jaehee's scary T_T

 **Jumin Han** : Until we figure out who MC is

 **Jumin Han:** I don't want to reveal anything.

 **Jaehee** : I agree.

 **MC:** Yeah...I understand.

 **707:** Wecan.

 **707** : Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

 **Yoosung** : Type after you finish the call.

 **707:** Lookedintoownerofdevice.

 **707** : she'scutelol

 **Yoosung** : You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?

 **MC** : But I'm not a girl.

 **707:** whythefuckulyin?

 **Yoosung** : ?

 **ZEN** : Are you a girl or a boy?

 **707** : She's definitely female. 24.

 **ZEN** : Oh! A girl!

 **MC** : Why does it feel like ZEN is extremely happy about that?

 **ZEN** : Aren't you more worried about how he found out your gender and age?

 **MC** : He's a hacker. He probably saw my fb page or someth-

 **MC** : wait. This isn't my phone. So even if you hack...you're not getting my info _._

 **707** : Itolduimahacker.

 **707** : Butnoevidenceididit

 **707** : CCTVcam.

 **707** : Juminphotoofmeandellieremindedme

 **MC** : So face search?

 **Jaehee** : That's why he only knows your name and age.

 **707** : Now i can look further

 **707** : She is cute!

 **ZEN** : Show me a photo

 **707** : Nope

 **707** : How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

 **707** : Photo

 _Did he?_ She clicked on it to open a photo of a young lady, dressed formally, getting out of a car.

That was definitely not her, but she could guess who it was since only one person's face she had yet to see. And that was the only other female here.

 **Jumon Han** : ?

 **ZEN** : Is that MC!?

 **Yoosung** : omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?

 **Jaehee** : ;;;;;

 **MC** : Yikes! How daft can you guys get? Isn't that Jaehee?

 **Jaehee** : That is a photo of me.

 **Yoosung** : Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

 **ZEN** : So..sorry for not recognizing you; _;_

 **Jaehee** : Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?

 **Jumin Han** : …

 **Jaehee** : A stranger was able to tell it's me while none of you can.

 **Jumin Han** : Now what are we going to do?

 **707** : V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

 **V:** I'm already logged in.

 **707** : Oh, V! You're here ^_^

 **ZEN** : Finally he's here.

 **V:** Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

 **Jumin Han** : Oh well.

 **V** : How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?

 **Jaehee** : Yes. It's been a long time, V.

 **Yoosung** : Hey V

 **V** : Hey.

 **V:** Well, I heard about a situation.

 **V** : Mari is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

 **707** : I told him everything through the phone.

 **Yoosung** : Mari?

 **MC** : Yeah. That's my name.

 **Jumin Ham** : Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

 **V:** Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

 **Yoosung** : …Thought V knew.

 **Yoosung** : She never invited me to her apartment.

 **Jumin Han** : It's the same for everyone else.

 **Jumin Han** : No one's been there before.

 **Yoosung** : Tell us the address. I'll go there… I want to check who MC is myself.

 **Yoosung** : Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

 **707** : Uhm. Sorry but…

 **707** : I can't tell you that.

 **Yoosung** : ?

 **Yoosung** : I'm her surviving family.

 **ZEN:** Maybe because you're just her cousin?

 _Ouch. Seriously? What is this?_

 **707** : Not even her immediate family can go.

 **707:** And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

 **Yoosung** : Then who?

 **V** : Me.

 _Dude. You just said you didn't know the password to this place!_

 **Yoosung** : You don't even know the password!

 **V** : I just respected her privacy.

 **Yoosung** : …Were you really in a relationship with her?

 **Jumin Han:** I can't believe you never knew the password.

 **V** : I've never even been there. I just know where it is.

 **MC** : But it is in your name?

 **V** : Yes, the apartment is in my name.

 **V** : Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

 **V** : I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

 **Jumin Han** : I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

 **Yoosung** : You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

 **Jumin Han** : Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

 **V** : Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

 **V** : Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.

 **Yoosung** : Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment?

 **Jaehee** : Since he's responsible for the organization's classified information _._

 _Confidential, my ass._

 _I have no clue what's going on, but this is all soo fishy. Do I want to know? Hell yes, but logically, I don't want myself to be involved in this mess._

* * *

 **...two more chapters to go and then we shall finally be done with the prologue.**

 **Oh God, I never expected this to take soo long! Let me know what you think so far?**

 **I think I might do 3 to 4 chapters for each day and thus skip some chats or make some of my own. I have not decoded if I want to do a particular route yet or if I want to get someone else in.**

 **Let me know what you feel, I may not do it that way but it certainly gives me a different perspective.**


End file.
